I Love the Way You Lie
by Aria34
Summary: "Well, what do you know," She teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, "the big, bad, SHIELD agent's a gentleman." She kissed him lightly and backed away to see what he would do.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Marvel related!**

 **This takes place after Avengers and a few months before _Captain America- The Winter Soldier_**

* * *

Evelyn parked across the street from Martin's Tavern glanced toward the old fashioned building. She was sure the place had been remodeled since it was built in 1933, but they had done a good job making it look authentically old and stereotypically Irish. The heavy wooden paneling conjured the impression that the establishment had seen some hard years; the plate glass windows and gold lettering across the top of the building lended themselves perfectly to the image of a classic Irish Pub. She knew from past visits that the inside was perfectly decorated to match the outside.

Sighing, she flipped down the visor in her car, the little lights bracketing the mirror in the visor causing her to squint as she took in the reflection of her tired eyes. She knew she probably looked unenthused so she practiced a happy, somewhat genuine looking smile. _Fake it till you make it_ , I guess, she thought as she reached for the small makeup bag she kept in the glove compartment.

Steve had texted her a few hours ago when he left the Med Bay asking her to come out with him, Natasha and some of the other guys. She had accepted only because she knew these little nights out were his way of trying to connect with his colleagues. She also knew he went home early most nights and either sat in his apartment listening to his record player, alone; or walked to the gym up the block and pounded on a punching bag until it burst-also alone. So whenever he texted her asking her to meet him somewhere for drinks, dinner, or just to talk, she tried her best to be there for him-not as his doctor but as a friend.

She rifled through the little bag, pulling out a tube of mascara, concealer and nude lipstick. Her mother and aunt had always drilled into her the importance of looking put together and well. As a consequence, she always made the effort to wear makeup and dress in properly fitted, good quality clothes. She leaned in to pat concealer under her eyes, and carefully swiped on the lipstick. _That's about the best I can do right now_ , she thought as and dropped the makeup back into its bag and tossed the bag in the passenger seat. She pulled her dark hair out of its customary ponytail and shook it loose, running her fingers through to part it the way she liked.

Evelyn stepped out of the car and considered her attire, a maroon pantsuit, white button-down, and black heels. She frowned at the stuffiness of her outfit. It was fine for work in a male dominated environment but completely uninteresting for a night out in the company of incredibly attractive men and one stunning woman. She shrugged off her blazer and dropped it in the back seat, clicking to lock the doors over her shoulder as the stepped onto the sidewalk. As she crossed the street, she rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. _Nothing wrong with showing some skin when I'm at a bar._ She wasn't vain or drop-dead beautiful, but Evelyn knew how to get attention when she wanted it.

Evelyn swung the door to the pub open, chiming a small bell fastened above the doorframe to alert the bartender that someone had arrived. She glanced around the crowded pub immediately warmed by the smells of greasy bar food and clinking glass. Steve always picked Martin's when it was his turn to choose. Evelyn thought it was because the atmosphere of the place reminded him of when he was a kid in Brooklyn. The lacquered wood tables, dark green upholstery and large glass mugs must have reminded him of the type of place where he'd had his first legal drink. She walked further in, looking around hoping to spot a group of impressively large men or at the very least, a stunning head of bright red hair.

"Evie, hey!" Steve's voice came from behind her.

She turned to see him waving with a smile. He was sitting at a corner table with three men Evelyn knew by face and Natasha. As she took in the four attractive men at the table, she heard her mom's voice in the back of her head, _Aren't you glad you put on that mascara?_ Evelyn silently agreed and laughed to herself, thinking, _there's nothing wrong with appreciating a good looking man…or four."_ As she approached, Steve stood and pulled a chair for her from the table next to them.

"You know Jack, Brock and Lance, right?" He slid his arm around her shoulders and introduced the three men at the table. Evelyn knew from Steve that they worked on the STRIKE team with him, Natasha and occasionally Clint. Although Evelyn knew their names and faces, she had never formally met them, as her job was to work exclusively with the Avengers.

"Only by reputation," She said, smiling at the three men as she sat down. "but it's nice to meet you. Hey, Natasha," she nodded at the redhead.

"Hey, Doc," Natasha replied with her characteristic smirk. "Whatcha drinking?"

"I'm not drinking tonight, I have to drive later." Evelyn shrugged.

"Like hell you're not! Here," Steve slid his drink across the table to her.

"Steve, if this is an old-fashioned - I might have to turn around and leave right now." Evelyn gave him a look, knowing she was right. Steve loved the fact that his drink choice bothered her so much, if only because it fed into the stereotypes that he was an old-fashioned "man out of his time."

Natasha and Brock laughed at Steve's unapologetic shrug.

"Steve no one wants that. Drink this instead."Natasha said and dropped a tequila shot in front of Evelyn, pushing Steve's drink away with a face.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and drank it quickly, sucking on the lime wedge and dropping it back into the shot glass.

"Alright, what's everyone drinking? I'm getting the next round." She slid her credit card out of her wallet as the surveyed the empty drinks on the table and stood up.

Jack stood up at the same time, "Sorry, Doc. I can't let you do that, the next round is on me."

She looked at where Jack was standing, wedged in the corner between Steve and Brock and smiled widely, "I'd love to let you, Jack, but I don't think you're going to be able to stop me."

Evelyn dodged Jack and Brock's outstretched arms as Natasha laughed and made her way to the bar knowing that any of the people at the table could have easily stopped her if they felt like it.

"Hi," She smiled at the bartender and leaned over the bar so he could hear her over the dull roar of voices. "Could we get a pitcher, 6 shots of tequila, a gin and tonic and a whiskey sour, please."

"You got it," The middle-aged bartender nodded and flung a kitchen towel over his shoulder. As he got to work making the drinks, Evelyn rested her elbows against the polished wood and looked up at the rows of glasses and bottles on the shelves behind the bar. They all reflected yellow glints from the hanging lights and blurry images of the people behind her.

The bartender placed the pitcher in front of her and began to pour 6 shots and make the cocktails she had ordered.

She slid her credit card across the wood so he could grab it when he finished pouring the shots.

"I'm supposed to take that away from you." Brock's voice came from behind her as he placed a second card on the bar, a few inches closer to the bartender's arm than her card was, and rested his forearm on the bar beside her.

She smiled and began to slide her card even closer when his hand lightly came down on her wrist. She turned toward him and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was standing closer than she had expected. _Is he flirting with me right now?_ She wondered.

She smiled and looked up at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You can try," she dared as she leaned closer to him and pulled her wrist out from under his grasp to rest it on his forearm.

"If I tried, I'd win." His voice was quieter this time.

 _He's definitely flirting now. S_ he thought with a smile.

Evelyn took a tiny step closer and let her hand slide off his arm, conveniently onto the credit card he had placed down. She stood on her toes, thankful for the height of her heels because they brought her nearly eye level with him.

She smiled and said, "I'm sure you would, Brock." She let her eyes drift down to his lips then back up to his eyes, making sure to be obvious in her flirting.

She dropped back to her feet and took a step back, pulling her hand across the bar with his credit card under her palm and shoved it into her back pocket, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He looked at her for a few seconds, surprised and interested by her sudden flirtatiousness. Those few seconds were long enough for the bartender to whisk her card away.

"Please start a tab for me," She called after him, satisfied that he'd heard her when he gave her a thumbs up sign over his shoulder. Brock looked from her to the bartender in surprise.

"You cheated," He said, shocked that she's won.

"I used my resources wisely," She winked at Brock and picked up the tiny tray holding the brimming shot glasses and one of the cocktails. "But I'll let you help me with the drinks,"

She felt him follow her back to the table with the rest of the drinks. As they were about to sit down, she pulled his credit card out of her pocket and handed it to him with a smile.

"I wonder how this got in my pocket."

He shot her a sour look and took it, "Must've grown legs and hopped in there."

"I'm sure." She began sliding the shot glasses around the table until each person had one.

* * *

The bar had steadily been emptying out for the past two hours. Other than their table, there were a few lingering patrons but most of them were sitting at the bar. Even their table had emptied quite a bit, Jake and Lance left about an hour after Evelyn had arrived. Natasha headed out shortly after when her phone went off but not before locking eyes with Evelyn and subtly tilting her head toward Brock, indicating that she noticed something between them. In response, Evelyn had silently tapped her phone, signaling to Natasha that they would talk on the phone later.

Natasha wasn't wrong, there had been sone pushing and pulling between Evelyn and Brock, some shared glances and smiles. Not obvious enough for everyone else to notice, Evelyn hoped, but enough that a spy trained in certain seduction skills would notice.

Brock, Steve and Evelyn were still at their table in the corner, talking and laughing. The warmth in the pub and the alcohol had definitely loosened Evelyn up quite a bit. Even Steve, who was notoriously bad at picking up certain signals was beginning to notice the sparks between Evelyn and Brock now.

When Brock went back to the bar to get another round, Steve leaned over to Evelyn, "Would you mind if I head out, or do you want me to stay?" His eyes shot toward Brock in a not-so-subtle gesture.

Evelyn laughed and patted him on the arm, "I'm a big girl, Steve. I'll be ok."

Steve smiled briefly and became serious again, training his eyes on her, "I know you are, but seriously, if you want me to stay just say the word."

"Go home, I'll be ok. I'll text you when I get back." Evelyn was surprised by how protective he was. And also by how happy it made her to know someone was concerned about her.

Brock walked back to them and set down the three glasses which had been precariously balanced in his hands. Steve stood just as Brock sat down.

"This one's all yours," Steve pointed at the Old-Fashioned and looked at Evelyn with raised eyebrows," Because you made fun of it earlier." He squeezed her shoulders and nodded at Brock, "I'm heading out, I'll see you later."

"Later, Cap." Brock held up his hand to wave.

A brief silence descended around Brock and Evelyn. Now that they were successfully alone, neither of them seemed to know what to say, but both of them seemed certain that they did not want the night to end yet.

"So, you flirted with me earlier just to get my card." Brock leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table, and looked at her.

"I did, but not just to get your card." She replied, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"No?"

Evelyn shook her head while keeping eye contact with him. She had never been the type of person to shy from what she wanted and right now, she wanted Brock.

"I'm sure I could have gotten it without flirting with you," She bluffed, knowing there was no chance she would have been able to do that.

He smirked and shot her a look, apparently coming to the same conclusion.

"I'm sure." He said drily. "Then why did you?"

She tilted her head and looked at him with a smile, letting her eyes drag over his entire upper body.

"Because I wanted to flirt with you, Brock."

"Right." He nodded and sat back, coming to a decision, "Where's your car?"

She nodded at her black SUV through the window. It was one of the only vehicles still on the street.

"How drunk are you?" He asked, trying to judge how to proceed.

"I'm not. But I definitely can't drive right now." Evelyn replied.

"Well, lucky for you, I can. Do you want to go?" They both knew he was asking her about more than just dropping her off at her place. He was giving her an easy way to turn him down without actually having to say the words.

Without hesitation, Evelyn nodded and sat up, "Lets go."

They both stood and made their way to the door, Evelyn a bit more clumsy in her heels and tipsy state. Brock's hand landed at her lower back, gently making sure she was alright without being controlling.

As they swung open the door, Brock turned to wave at the bartender, "Take care, Frank. I'll see you later."

Evelyn turned to see the bartender, apparently named Frank, waving a white towel at them before returning to wiping down the bar.

Brock led her around the corner and halfway down the block to a sleek, black mustang. The streets were nearly empty, with occasional laughter and shouts as people left various bars saying goodbye as they parted from their friends.

Evelyn's body tingled with excitement. When she had responded to Steve's text, she hadn't expected to go home with a man she had just met, but she reasoned with herself saying she'd known him for quite some time even though they had never spoken before today.

"Nice car," she said, admiring his taste and trying to fill the silence with some conversation.

As he bent forward to pull the door open for her, she turned toward him and leaned back against it-shutting it so they were standing outside in the night air.

"Well, what do you know," She said teasingly as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "the big, bad, SHIELD agent's a gentleman." She kissed him lightly and backed away to see what he would do.

* * *

 **Hello All!**

 **1.** As always, ask me questions, send me suggestions or just say hi! I'd love to hear from you :)

 **2.** If you recognize the character Evelyn Clark, she's from two of my other stories! This is a background story from the Maria Hill/Sam Wilson fic- _**I Am Not A Robot**_. I briefly imply some sort of relationship between Evelyn and Rumlow so I just wanted to write a short thing for that.

 **3.** I just started a Maria Hill/Sam Wilson fic- _**I Am Not A Robot.**_ It picks up at the end of Captain America- Winter Soldier. Evelyn Clark makes an appearance in it but it's mostly about Maria/Sam.

 **4.** I'm almost done with chapter 6 of _**Bring Me Back to Life**_ so look forward to an update soon!

 **5.** I know a there's not a ton of Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers fans but I love them so I'm working on stories about them. Let me know if you want to see anything/have any ideas! I already have one out called _**Some Kind Of Wonderful.**_

 **Please review with any critiques, input or ideas about this story or any others!**

 **-Mo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything Marvel related!**

 **This takes place after Avengers and a few months before _Captain America- The Winter Soldier_**

* * *

 _"Nice car," she said, admiring his taste and trying to fill the silence with some conversation._

 _As he bent forward to pull the door open for her, she turned toward him and leaned back against it-shutting it so they were standing outside in the night air._

 _"Well, what do you know," She said teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "the big, bad, SHIELD agent's a gentleman." She kissed him lightly and backed away to see what he would do._

* * *

Brock rested his forearms against the car, one on either side of Evelyn's body and leaned closer to her. Every plane of his hard, muscled body pressed against her and made her giddy with excitement.

He brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered, "not always."

Pulling back to wink at her. He slid his arm around her waist and held her close so he could reach the door handle. She shot him a playful look and let him pull the door open and help her into the car. As he rounded the front to get to the driver's seat, Evelyn watched him, enjoying the view of his thighs flexing against the denim of his jeans. He slid behind the wheel and skillfully whipped the car away from the curb and onto the road

* * *

The first thought that occurred to Evelyn as Brock pulled into a parking spot by his apartment building was that he lived in a surprisingly nice area. She walked with him through the lobby to the elevators, where his arm snuck around her waist while they waited. In a sudden desire for physical contact, Evelyn turned and kissed his cheek. When the elevator opened in front them, he pulled her in and enveloped her in his arms.

"What was that for?" He asked, leaning against the handrail on the mirrored wall of the elevator. He reached out and grabbed her hips, tugging until she stood between his thighs.

She raked her palms up his broad chest, slowly slid one button free and kissed the patch of exposed skin, just below the hollow of his throat.

She met his eyes and shrugged, "You looked like you needed a kiss."

"Yeah? I think I need another one right now," he grinned and tightened his grasp on her hips. Just as he was about to kiss her, the elevator dinged and slid open on his floor.

"Yikes, bad timing," she shrugged and darted away, catching his hand and pulling him behind her. She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and steered her toward his apartment door.

He had his keys in his palm before they even turned the corner to his door, only pausing a few seconds to unlock it before swinging the door open to let Evelyn through.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, Brock tossed his keys on the table in the hallway and kicked the door shut, enveloping them in darkness. He caught Evelyn around the waist and pushed her up against the wall, cupping her jaw with one hand to kiss her and using the other hand to explore her body. Evelyn dropped her bag on the table and brought her hands up to caress his neck and shoulders, then slid them down his chest and got back to work on the buttons of his shirt. She had gotten more than half of them undone when Brock began lavishing wet kisses down her jaw and the side of her neck.

Evelyn's head fell against the wall and her hands abandoned their mission to remove his shirt when he gently bit the delicate skin at the base of her neck, where her pulse pounded. She grasped the muscle of his upper arms and held on, half leaning against the wall and half using him for support so her knees wouldn't give out.

While she was distracted by the sudden pleasure Brock unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse, just enough to slip the material off one shoulder so he could continue his path of kisses. When he reached the swell of her breast, he tugged the strap and cup of her bra down to uncover more skin. His other hand went to waistband of her pants and undid the clasp and zipper, creating space for his fingers to slip into the lace of her underwear.

"Oh God, Brock-" Evelyn's gasp was cut off by the warmth of his lips closing over her nipple. She fisted one hand into his hair and held on tight as his hand snuck even further between her legs.

The rough pads of his fingers slid through her wet folds and sent a sudden rush of heat up her spine. She jerked her hips at the contact but he was relentless. His fingers collected more moisture and swirled around her clit, avoiding direct contact. He pulled away from her breast and watched her face. Her head was pressed against the wall; neck- flushed and pink; lips- slightly open as she gasped for breath; and eyes screwed shut.

"Please, Brock," she begged licking her lips as his fingers picked up speed but studiously avoided touching her where she needed it the most. "Pleas-"

Her whimpered plea died in her throat as he started tightening the circles until his fingers were directly on her clit, stroking back and forth.

"Keep going," she gasped, arching into his hand, "Don't stop, I'm almost- Oh, fuck, don't stop!"

She nearly screamed when he suddenly pulled his hand away before she could cum.

"What the fuck was was tha-?"

Brock cut her off by pinning her against the wall with his hips and kissing her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"I'm not going to make you cum against the wall," He wrapped his arm around her and hoisted her up. Her legs automatically hooked around his hips and he walked deeper into the apartment toward his bedroom. "At least, not this time," he shot her a wicked grin and pushed open his door.

"I really hope you're not all talk," Evelyn teased, gasping in surprise when he brought his palm down on her upper thigh with a crack.

"Did you just spank me?" She laughed as he dropped her on the mattress and stepped back to pull his shirt off.

"Thought it would help with that smart-ass mouth," he smirked, tugged off her shoes and tossed them over his shoulder.

They pulled her pants off in a joint effort, Evelyn pushing them past her waist and wriggling to get them to her knees, Brock yanking them down her calves and off her feet. Her pants joined his shirt on the floor, and her blouse was shortly added to the pile. Brock shoved his jeans down and set one knee on the bed, a predatory expression coming over his face as he took in the sight of her in only a bra and panties.

"Back up," he motioned for her to move up the bed.

"Yes, sir," she cheekily saluted him and pulled herself up the mattress.

He proceed closer until he was hovering over her, holding himself up on his fists and knees. She reached up to loop her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he slid one hand to her back and unhooked her bra. She sat up slightly and shrugged it off her shoulders, tossing it into the dark over Brock's shoulder. She thought he would slide down to kiss her breasts but was surprised when he kept going until his shoulders were wedged between her thighs.

When his mouth latched onto her, sucking her through the material of her panties, she cried out and grabbed the back of his head. "Oh, God. Oh, God!"

He looked up at her with a devious smirk and said, "Lose the underwear and I can have you screaming those words."

"More promises," Evelyn quipped as she scrambled back to yank off her underwear. "I hope you can deliver."

Brock tugged her back down the sheets with one hand wrapped around her thigh and pushed her legs over his shoulders. The rasp of his stubble against the sensitive skin of her thighs sent her into a frenzy.

She slid one hand into his hair as Brock savored her in one, long lick. Then he returned to torture the pulsing bundle of nerves. He worried her between his lips, sucking gently, then tonguing the spot with tight, fast circles. On either side of his head, her thighs quivered so violently that he had to slide an arm around her hips to hold her in place. She could feel a swift release coming, but didn't want the sensations to peak so soon. She wanted to savor it. But when he sank his tongue deep inside her, searching her inner walls for that mysterious spot and finding it, she imploded with a strangles scream.

"Brock! Oh my God, Brock!" Fingers latched onto the arm banded around her waist. She writhed against his mouth as he wrung every ounce of pleasure from her trembling body.

She tugged on his shoulders, pulling him back up to her lips. Their mouths met in a wet, frantic kiss that made them both groan. Her fingers went to work sliding into his boxers, pushing them off his body and taking a second to palm and squeeze his straining erection. His hips bucked into her hand, telling her how badly he needed his own release. She couldn't think beyond giving it to him. Her heartbeat pounded wildly in her ears, hands shaking as she finally freed his erection. He looked so incredibly full, smooth. Ripe. Evelyn had the sudden, overwhelming urge to pleasure him with her mouth, but filed that thought away for later.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him with all her might. He landed on his back, head coming up immediately to watch her next move. She moved over him on hands and knees, reveling in the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, his erection lying thick and ready on his ridged belly. She took a moment to appreciate the sheer maleness of him. His size, the texture of his skin, his muscular build. Once more, her eyes were drawn to the hard length demanding her attention. After the briefest hesitation, she skimmed her fingers down his belly and wrapped him in her fist. His hands dug into the comforter as his hips bucked.

As she stroked him, he reached for into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. As he rolled it down his length, she straddled him, her knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips. He gripped himself in his big hand and sought her entrance, rubbing the wide head back and forth through her damp center. His warm hand guided her hips as she sank onto him.

Evelyn wiggled her hips, stretching as she took more of him inside her. He gave an upward thrust, pushing deeper and deeper until she whimpered.

"Jesus, baby." He groaned loudly and shifted. "Been a while?"

 _Yes_.

"No. It's just you…you're…"

Brock sat up, putting his face right in front of hers. He bit her bottom lip and tugged. "I'm what?" When she tried to kiss him, he dodged her mouth. "Say it. What am I?"

"Huge," she whispered.

"That's right." His warm palms slipped up her back and gripped her shoulders. "And you're going to take it."

He pulled down on her shoulders, while at the same time driving his hips upward, hilting himself deep inside her. Evelyn's head fell back and she screamed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Brock groaned against her ear, laving wet kisses against her neck. "Oh God, baby, you're so fucking tight."

She felt impaled. Full. As though if she moved, her entire body would shatter into a thousand pieces. Already her thighs and stomach had begun to tremble. Brock gave her one hard kiss, then lay back down as if handing her the reins. His hands shook as they stroked up and down her thighs, waiting for her to take control.

Evelyn moved her hips once, testing, and nearly sobbed at the tingling heat that shot through her system, concentrated between her thighs. Brock's eyes were squeezed shut, fingers digging into her skin as he muttered a curse. She braced her hands on his chest and increased her pace, angling her hips so she could rub against him where she needed him most. Sensations slammed through her with each roll of her hips, so intense, so foreign that she had to slow her movements to let her mind catch up with her body.

"Ride me faster, baby," his hand reared back and slapped her ass. _Hard_.

"Ah!" She gasped at the sudden spark of pain and slid her palm to the base of his throat, holding him down under her weight. She rode him with fast with bucking movements of her hips. Brock threw his head back on the pillows, face twisted into an expression of intense pleasure, encouraging her further. She took his hands and leaned back, altering the angle without slowing her pace, and they moaned simultaneously at the new friction.

He released one of her hands and slid his fingers down to her clit, teasing her as she rode him.

"That's perfect," he stroked her right where she needed it. "Feel how deep I am?"

She nodded desperately, biting her lower lip as the beginning of her climax sizzled through her. She felt it coming, raced toward it, her body writhing atop him. Faster, faster, until she felt it blaze across her nerve endings, tugging and exploding through her system.

"Brock! Oh my God."

As the orgasm wreaked havoc on her senses, she felt Brock flip her over onto her back. He hooked his arms under her knees, drew them high and wide. Before she could guess his intentions, he began pounding into her, his thrusts deep and powerful. Evelyn reveled in each one, each grunt of pleasure against her neck as he worked for his own release. She'd made him lose his control, turned him into an animal. It thrilled her.

As the promise of another orgasm tightened her middle, she dug her nails into his shoulders and raked them down his back, loving it when he bit her neck and pumped his hips faster.

"Harder, Brock. I need more."

With a snarl, he wrenched her knees higher. "You think you can handle harder?"

"Can you give it?" she countered, gasping as he gently bit her breast in retaliation.

Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he drove into her with such force, the headboard of his bed squeaked with every thrust. Her legs quaked and her toes flexed with the oncoming climax. Lost to the sensation, Evelyn gave in to his onslaught and came hard, tightening her muscles around his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Evelyn." He threw his head back, eyes closed on a groan. "I'm gonna cum."

His movements changed, grew staggered. He thrust into her one last time and came hard, dropping his weight to his elbows and burying his face against her neck and groaning into her hair. Evelyn was breathing hard, sprawled out under him, and gently stroking his back.

As he came down from his orgasm, he pushed himself off her and got off the bed on shaky legs to dispose of the condom. On his way back to the bed, he stopped at his dresser to grab a pair of boxers, unwilling to look for the pair he has carelessly thrown aside earlier, and a t-shirt. Tossing the t-shirt to Evelyn, he pulled on the boxers and got into bed with her, kissing her neck and laughing as she squirmed at the ticklish sensation.

"Oh! I forgot, I told Steve I'd text him when I got home," Evelyn sat up suddenly and flung the sheets off her. She jumped out of the bed and ran through the hall to grab her phone. She re-entered the room, light from her screen illuminating her face as she typed out a text and dropped down next to Brock. "Technically I'm not home yet, but I don't want him to freak out."

She sent the message and tossed the phone on the side table.

"He worries too much," she said as Brock held her close and pulled the sheets over them.

* * *

 **Hello All!**

 **1.** As always, ask me questions, send me suggestions or just say hi! I'd love to hear from you :)

 **2.** If you recognize the character Evelyn Clark, she's from two of my other stories! In one of my other stories, I briefly implied some sort of relationship between Evelyn and Rumlow so I just wanted to write a short thing for that.

 **3.** This is probably only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, I'm halfway through the next one already!

 **4.** I know a there's not a ton of Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers fans but I love them so I'm working on stories about them. Let me know if you want to see anything/have any ideas! I already have one out called _**Some Kind Of Wonderful.**_

 **Please review with any critiques, input or ideas about this story or any others!**

 **-Mo-**


End file.
